


One Hundred Ways To Say "I Love You"

by Aesthetic_Spacekat



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Crushes, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kinda, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Science Fiction, Social Anxiety, Teddy Bears, They don't know how to talk about feelings, Underage Character(s), Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing, Underage Smoking, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, he is seventeen though anyway, just a bit of angst anyway not always, mlm, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-27 14:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesthetic_Spacekat/pseuds/Aesthetic_Spacekat
Summary: It's hard to explain what you feel when you have spent all your life pushing away everyone who tried to show the slightest emotion.And it was harder when that person was younger, but just as hurt as you.At least, that's what Zakee thinks whenever he sees Aidan and he feels that particular pain in his chest.(Prompts from Tumblr)





	1. |Prompt 1: "Pull Over, Let Me Drive For A While"|

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy! It's my first time using AO3 and i'm honestly scared as fuck. This is unbeta'd, and english is not my first language so I'm sorry if you see any mistake!!

They had been more than an hour there in silent, as usual, yet this time something seemed to be off.

Zakee's eyes never broke apart from the road and Aidan was visibly concentrated in his own hands, probably looking for something to bring as a topic, just so he could get away from that awful quietness. It didn't work for the first five attempts.

Zakee saw it at the corner of his eye, he saw Aidan look up a few times, opening and closing his mouth to just end clenching his hand and turning his eyes to his lap again. It was honestly amusing.

Yet, the sixth time was the successful one.

Aidan took a glance of the road before turning to the black-haired, he knew of the very messy schedule of sleep he had, he knew how tired he probably was, he even felt a bit guilty for making the other waste his time by asking for the ride home. God, why had he even go to the other side of the city so late...

"Hey" He muttered, lazily reaching to touch Zakee's arm, barely pressing his fingertips against the fabric of his sweater. He was aware of how he disliked to be touched ", stop here and pull over, let me drive for a while, dude" He didn't sound demanding, yet his eyes pleaded for Zakee to hear and change places with him.

"Are you scared we might crash? No one comes this way, and my eyes are more open than you think" The man barely moved whilst he heard ", we are not going to have an accident, Aidan. Trust me this time"

"I trust you" an 'always' failed to add itself in his sentence ", but it's the less I can do for you. C'mon, we have just half an hour or so of ride, let me do this. You can rest till we arrive"

That got a smile from D'Alba. It was intriguing how Aidan sounded worried nine out of ten times they talked, was he always concerned or it was just with Zakee? "You are just seventeen, kid" He mocked, his voice turning just a bit softer "In a few months, maybe I will let you return the favor. Now, turn on the radio, will you? And calm down"

Aidan couldn't help but groan in annoyance, but deep inside, right there burning in his head, was the thought of Zakee still remembering when his birthday was (or just a close date to it, or maybe it was just him overthinking those words...), and that perhaps their paths wouldn't break apart even if they saved the world.

He stayed in the present, and then turned the radio on.

_Like a river flows, surely to the sea..._


	2. |Prompt 2: "It reminded me of you"|

Zakee had lost Aidan in the crowd a few minutes ago. He didn’t even know what had happened, he just turned to the side for a moment to check an outfit that caught his attention and then, when he checked again, the blonde wasn’t with him. What the actual fuck?

He held his breath for a moment, a few bad situations crossing his mind quickly. What if one of those weird fan-groups of the “Sun Warriors” (such an original name…) had found him? Lord, knowing how mean was Aidan to everyone at least he could expect everyone running away from him after hearing him opening his mouth. Still, there could also be so many horrible possible options for this; even being in the middle of the city everyone could take advantage of a lost kid…  
Hah. He almost believed it.

Zakee walked down the street slowly, taking some subtle looks around with a frown easily covered by his mask. He felt… alone, somehow. His usual self would only take this as a chance to leave quickly and stay away from all that dirty people, but now that he was minding someone else’s presence to then suddenly having it disappearing in front of his eyes threw him off more than he would’ve expected.

He blamed Aidan for this; he blamed him so, so hard.

His train of thoughts crashed violently when a hand got placed on his shoulder, and if it wasn’t for Aidan voice interrupting him, he would have punched him. Fuck, he really despised being touched, even more when it was by surprise.

“Where the hell were you, Aidan?” He growled under his breath, flinching away from the blonde’s hand and crossing his arms, tugging at the fabric of his own clothes in an unconscious way to try to relieve the anxiety overflowing “You should have at least informed me, fuck, you just suddenly disappeared”

Aidan didn’t falter to tilt his head just slightly to the side and then huff, yet a tiny shine of regret showed in his eyes. For getting lost out of nothing? No. He felt guilt for that reaction of total dislike when he just placed his hand on Zakee’s shoulder “ ‘m sorry” He sighed, but shrugged and pull his left hand up, he had something in it “I saw this, and it reminded me of you” Was he whispering? D’Alba barely managed to hear him, but his eyes went to the item of interest…

It was a freaking teddy bear. He almost choked with a laugh.  
The worst of it? The little thing had a small mask pretty similar to the one he was now wearing.

"It was customizable” Aidan explained, and Zakee swore he saw a faint blush painting his face “, while you were watching that mannequin I saw the store, and I thought it would be fun… Damnit, just take that shit, or I can give it to one of the crazy girls. I don’t fucking care”

There was his- There was the Aidan he knew, a grumpy asshole too ashamed to give a detail without messing it up.

Zakee took the gift carefully, a smile hidden behind his mask while he carefully hugged it to his torso “I will have to clean it when we get to the house… but you are cheesy as hell, aren’t you?” It was a ‘Thanks, I really liked it’, or at least it was supposed to be that “Come on, let’s rush to the house. I’m getting suffocated by all these people” And in an instant he resumed his walk, going to the car.

“Yeah, sure! You are welcome, asshole!” And Aidan ran behind him, a toothy smile on his lips despite his ‘rude’ words."


End file.
